One Try
by Neko-Rinny
Summary: Drake and JJ are on a drug busting operation and must pose as a couple. Once things get carried away, can love be found in curiousity or is the end closer than expected? rated for shonenai and lime. Completed.
1. Chapter One

MREOW! This is my first fan-fic... well first completed one that is... So give me a break, with the flames and I hope to see at least one good review. Oh and by the way I don't own FAKE, wish I did so I could do anything I wanted with sweet little JJ... **zones out and starts purring** Huh... oh sorry. Oh and just for your note the only books I have on FAKE is 1, 5, 6 and 7, so be nice to me!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's why we have the two officers from the inside of the club acting like civilians."

The chief said as he crossed his arms, "That's why I have picked you two for the job."

"That still doesn't explain why it can't be Ryo and Dee..." I grumbled unhappily, "I mean they probably do go there in their free time..."

"That's why I don't want those two." He smirked, "People have seen them there before, I'm pretty sure that no one has seen you there, Parker."

"Sir...?" came a cheerfully call from my 'so-called' partner, "I was just wondering on what is going to happen if we notice the men."

"Call for the outside crew and Ryo, Dee and Ted will be there in no time to make the bust. Got it...?"

"Yes sir!" he smiled and stood up, "Well let's go get ready, Sempai."

I stood up just about to leave when I turned back to the walrus slash badger hybrid, "Why are you punishing me...?"

He smiled and shoved me out, "Because Parker, you get on my nerves... Now get out!"

With a shove and the slam of a door behind me and I met JJ's happy smile, as we left the building. I can't believe this is happening to me, I can't believe I have to go there and act... act...

"Something wrong, Sempai...?" JJ's cheerfully voice broke my train of thought, "You cold or something...?"

JJ must have notice my shuddering, "No... it's just that well..."

"You don't want to be seen at a club filled with dancing, kissing and flirting homosexuals...?" JJ read my mind as he continued walking hands behind his back, "You're just afraid that it's going to forever ruin your rep with the ladies..."

How the hell did he do that...? I stood there completely dumbfounded, staring at the back of my partner's head. He... how did he...?

He smiled and looked back at me, his smile fading and in its place was a worried frown, "I'm sorry... did I say something wrong, Drake...?"

Drake...? He called just called me Drake... I looked up at the worried frown that didn't really suit him at all and forced myself to smile, "No, you didn't JJ..."

I ruffled his hair and pulled him along, "So when should I pick you up tonight... Nine? Ten?"

JJ looked up at me and that smile was formed once again as he swatted my hand of his head, "Well since the operation starts at nine, how about that I just head over to your house around seven so I can help you get into 'character'."

He stood on the top step to his apartment building and looked down at me with a cheesy grin and a light snicker escaping his lips. I looked up at him and I felt something inside of me becoming almost attached to the little bugger. He turned away and pulled out his keys, trying to find the one open the door, when an old lady and her shopping basket held the door open for him and smiled at me.

"Remember, I'll be at your house at seven... see you later Drake." He walked inside his building at I watched through the glass window as he walked up the stairs.

"Aww... that's so sweet," the old lady was still looking at me, "Have you been together long...?"

"Huh...?" I looked up at her and realized that she was referring to me and JJ, "Umm, no wait I was just..."

She didn't give me a chance to answer, "You don't have to be so shy... I think it's wonderful that you youngsters are standing up in what you believe in and showing the world that you're not afraid to love who you want..."

I sighed and watched a she turned on a heel and headed her way to the local grocery store. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen... I don't want people to think maybe there is a Drake and JJ relationship floating around... I really don't need this now... but despite following her to tell the truth (like what I normally would have done) I just turned and walked home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There soon came a knocking on my door, as I looked over at the clock it read seven... exactly seven... I stood up from my place on the couch and placed my beer on the coffee table. I slowly unlocked the door and carefully opened it and there stood a boy, wearing navy blue jeans with a black muscle shirt being covered by a white and blue stripped unbuttoned shirt... I just stared.

"Hello, Sempai!" he smiled big and bright and that gave away that it was JJ, as much I couldn't believe it really was him, "I knew you wouldn't be ready..."

It finally clicked on me that I didn't even have a shirt on yet... I felt my ears grow hot as I pulled him inside before someone saw us. I shut the door and then turned to him and watched as he looked around my place like a child at the zoo or something...

"Wow... I thought your place would be a complete disaster area sempai... I really, really did!" he looked over at me and smiled, "Guess my impression of you is wrong..."

"Well if you think that I'm one of those slobish single guys that only entertainment is to jack-off to porn, you're wrong... you're totally wrong..." well... about the slobish thing anyway... but I would never really admit my pastime...

"Or am I right...?" JJ pointed to a movie case with three naked blonds doing something very wrong... shit...

"Oh hush up..." I frowned and trapped him into a head lock... messing up the platinum blue hair, "Besides... I'm only borrowing that from Ted for the time being..."

He giggled and tried to wiggle free from my grasp, "Okay, Okay! I believe you... I really believe you Sempai!"

"You better..." I let go and chuckled as he tried to fix his hair... I noticed that the over-shirt had fallen off his pale shoulders and I couldn't help but stare...

"What are you looking at? Drake...?" I watched as he slowly repositioned the shirt back on his shoulders and looked behind him, "Oh my gosh!"

He cheerfully ran over and grabbed something for behind the couch that I didn't even notice (...cause of my ahem... previous trance). I heard him happily giggling as he pulled up the black fur ball I call my cat and cuddled it as it purred, "I never knew you had a cat...!"

"Most people don't..." I walked over to him and scratched the cat behind its ears soon it hopped out of JJ's arms and walked off.

"What's your cat's name...?" he watched as it elegantly jumped on the window sill, "You're allowed to have pets in your apartment...?"

"The landlord's a cat person so she really doesn't care and his name is Mr. Ficklesburg..." I sighed and waited for him to start laughing, but all he did was smile, "What...? Aren't you going to laugh at me...?"

"No why would I do that...? When I lived with my parents my dad named our cat..." he started to lightly giggle, "He named our cat, 'Dog'!"

"So I guess 'Mr. Ficklesbrug' isn't the stupidest name for a cat... she was wrong all along..." I started to laugh and I noticed that JJ was staring at me with complete curiosity, "What are you staring at huh...?"

"...Who is 'she'...?" JJ asked with the sound of his happy tone slowly disappearing, "If you don't mind me asking..."

"She's my girlfriend..." I watched as the smile disappeared from his face, "Well she was my girlfriend until about a month ago when she dumped and left him behind..."

"Mr. Ficklesburg...? He was her kitty...?"

"Nope he's mine I bought him to prove that I had a sensitive side... but when she moved out she told me that she never liked cats in the first place... Stupid bitch..." I smiled and looked at him, "Well... never mind my life... weren't you going to help me get into 'character'...?"

That smile reappeared once again and he nodded, "Well the first thing is... we've gotta find something for you to wear..." he poked me in the chest, "Something club-like but yet something normal."

Okay... I took him by the arm and dragged him toward my room and my closet... He stood there for about an hour looking at all my shirts. I found myself more than once watching him very closely; studying him as he studied my clothes...

"This is just right!" he pulled out some Hawaiian shirt that Ted bought me for Christmas or something, "Here put this on."

I took the shirt from him and put it on carefully doing up the buttons, when JJ ran up to me and pushed my hands away finishing the job leaving the two top buttons undone. I looked at him and shook my head as he smiled cheesier than ever.

"Now..." he said pulling me back into the living room, "You've gotta get used to dancing with a guy."

"Why...?" I looked at him, "If it's a fast dance I wont have to touch you... and how about we just leave it at that..."

"Drake, the chief said that we have to make it seem that we're actually a couple so no one gets suspicious... that's why we should get you used to dancing to slow songs with me..." he took my hands and placed them on his hips then he wrapped his arms around my neck... pulling me in closer...

I felt my face grow hot but I guess he didn't notice or he's just pretending not to... as we rocked back and forth to the love song that really wasn't playing... I don't know what feeling inside me made me do it... but I leaned in closer to him I could smell the light scent of cologne. I could hear him giggling, "Now you're getting into it, Sempai!"

I pulled back and focused my gaze on those blue eyes just as happy as the rest of him... I couldn't escape the moment so I kissed him...

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I did it! The first chapter completed! **talking really fast** It's a good thing I followed everyone's advice and finally created a plot around my inspiration before I just started writing, meow... **sighs** what a bad habit I have for deleting my plot-less stories that could have been saved... heh... Well anyway see you in chapter two! Mreow!

Neko-Rinny


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here we go... chapter two! Meow! I'm sorry but there will be no Dee/Ryo stuff happening... or will there...? Once again I don't own FAKE, as much as I'd love to my wish wont come true but that's okay, mreow... Well enough of my yapping... how about we continue (this chapter has some major shonen-ai stuff happening so be careful)?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We stood there... no more rocking but his hands were still wrapped around my neck as well as mine still around his waist. I carefully pulled away to see his eyes open and to me they seemed to be shinning brighter than usual... I bit my lip, 'I'm sorry JJ... I really didn't mean to do that'... I tried to speak but the words just didn't come out.

He giggled and hugged me tighter, "Now you're really getting into things, Drake! People kiss all the time in places like that..."

I just nodded... at least he took it the right way... but now that I think about it, I guess it was wrong... He let go of me and nodded in approval, "Well now I think you're ready to enter the homosexual club life..."

I forced a smiled and tried my hardest not to goof off again... well until we got to the club.... Where, I could do what I want without him taking it wrong... no right... AH! I'm so confused...!

Finally it was nine, JJ and I stood outside the club in the alley with Ryo, Dee and Ted. Dee was smirking at me, and I knew what he was thinking (along the lines of 'better you than me')...

"If you see anyone suspicious or one of these following pricks," Ted handed us pictures to study, "Use the small transmission devices that we gave you two. Then describe what they look like and once they leave will get them!"

"Have fun, Drakey-boy!" Dee patted my shoulder and Ryo just shook his head and sighed.

"I will..." I smirked back catching Dee and the others off guard as I took JJ's hand a yanked him off toward bouncer to flash our passes at him.

Inside was completely different than what I thought a gay dance club would look like... Sure there was the dancers in their underwear standing on podiums but it was more flashy with the lights and loud pumping dance music, I was excepting something very... I don't know frilly...? I looked at JJ; his looked more worried than I've ever seen him...

"What's wrong...?" I pulled him closer so he could hear me.

He looked at me and I could tell easily that he forced a smile, "Nothing's wrong... don't worry about it Sem..."

I put my finger to his lips and whispered, "We're here to be a couple, so none of that sempai-stuff got it...?"

He nodded and the forced smiled turned more into the perfect JJ smile, showing off he's white teeth. I was still holding his hand, "Well while we're here... we might as well have some fun."

"If we were dancing on the floor we might be able to spot someone..." he was the one to do the leading this time as he pulled me toward the dance floor. I watched as he moved to the beat of the music... I've never seen this side of JJ before it's kinda sexy... to say that in 'character'! I couldn't take me eyes off him as he moved. I soon found myself pull him closer as I moved along with him, I think I'm going to let myself go... just for tonight, just for him.

Three fast dances and one slow I held him close to me for every one of them. I caught a one guy trying to make moves on him but soon chasing him away with a gentle kiss on JJ's temple. We stood there on this high balcony almost like area looking down at the floor searching, the fun was over and now it was time for work.

I leaned in closer to him making sure that he wasn't about to be taken. I notice myself looking at him more than looking for the dealers... he eyes were stuck on the floor, his bangs slowly slipping into his eyes.

"I think I found one of them..." he pointed to a man in a red coat his bright green hair matching the picture that Ted gave us earlier...

"Hmm..." I broke out of my trance and looked down at where JJ was pointing... I picked up the small device and called with a description for the others.

"Cool..." Dee's voice was hard to make out from the small and light transmission but I could tell it was him, "We've got the three of the others in the van... so when he comes out will bag him."

"What about the leader...?" someone that walked by gave me a strange look for it looked like I was talking to my hand...

"If he's not in there than I guess he's not gonna be here tonight..." Dee sounded frustrated, "Well guess we gotta try tomorrow or something..."

"There!" JJ tugged on my free and pointed frantically, "There he is! He's heading to the back room!"

"Never mind that Dee... I think we've got him..." I took my hand away and pulled JJ down the stairs toward our enemy's current position.

I was just about to enter when JJ pulled on my hand to stop me, "Ummm... Drake do you really wanna go in there...?"

I turned to him and asked him, "Well, what do you think...? We've gotta get a visual of him before we can arrest the guy. Why are you asking?"

JJ blushed a bright shade of pink, "You don't wanna know the things that go on in there..."

"Whatever... Let's just go!" I pulled him inside... and he was right... I didn't wanna know what goes on back here... Within these walls, lies the underground dirt of the homosexual lifestyle...

"I told you so..." JJ placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me out (my legs felt like jelly), "Come on Drake, let's call it a night..."

I let him pull me out of the club and back outside toward the alley where the other three were waiting for us. Ryo was handcuffing the green-haired man as Ted was scribbling something down on a paper with Dee looking over his shoulder until he noticed JJ and I.

"So did you guys find him...?" Ryo asked as he shut the door on the last guy loaded in.

"We... ummm..." I started to talk but the words just weren't coming out properly to make any sense at all...

"Nope... we were mistaken..." JJ saved me with a smile, "But he might show tomorrow night. So looks like we're stuck for now..."

"Well looks like we'll meet here tomorrow than... same time..." Dee looked at his watch, "Well... two thirty... how about we all head home for some well deserved R&R!"

I caught Ryo blushing out of the corner of my eye. Ted soon piped up, "Before that though Dee, we've gotta head back to the station and hand over the baggage."

"Sounds like a plan..." Ryo was still a light shade of pink, "Would you like a ride home? Drake, JJ...?"

"Actually..." I found my voice again, "I think I wanna walk home... just so I can get some fresh air... it's not like I live that far away from here."

"I think I'll walk home with Drake..." JJ's voice broke in, "If it's alright with you Sempai...?"

"Sure." I was already half way out of the alley as I turned and beckoned for him to follow, "Let's go..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was just as noise as it's ever been around New York City... but there was complete uneasy silence between us as we walked toward my place side by side. I notice him staring at me, but when I turned to face him he looked the other way...

"Well goodnight..." were the first words said by him as we stood at the front step to my apartment block, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

But he didn't move... we just stood there staring at the ground. I looked up at him as he moved the bangs from his eyes... 'If he doesn't then I will...' my mind spoke to me and I could feel the space in my jeans become tight...

So I did... I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer until I could feel his lips against mine... I heard him gasp in surprise but I just kept kissing him. I pulled him up the stairs and leaned against the door as someone heading out must have opened it for us cause somehow we ended up inside trying to make our way up to my apartment, still locked in an awkward kiss. After making it up the first flight of stairs (while bumping into the hand rail and JJ tripping) I picked him up and carried him up (he's a lot lighter than I thought).

Soon enough I had him pinned to my door as I fumbled with the keys. After finally getting the door opened I placed my arm under his knees and carried him inside, kicking the door shut behind me. I could hear him chuckling as he and I were still kissing, his arms still wrapped around my neck.

I dropped him on my bed, climbing on top of him as I meet his lips again. He pulled away from me as he let out a slight moan, "Drake... do you really wanna do this...?"

"Yes... actually I do..." I smiled and pulled off his shoes and socks, kissing each cute little toe, "Can I have you... JJ...?"

He began to laugh, obviously I found one of his ticklish spots, he nodded his head yes and smiled. I began to kiss his neck as I slipped off the cover shirt and the muscle up with it. Kissing his chest and licking the light brown nipples, bring my tongue down tasting the salt on his body... I love it, I love him...

"Drake...." He moaned and has trying to unbutton my shirt but I kept myself low on his chest, "Drake... Sempai you're making this difficult...!"

"It's all in fun... JJ, it's all in fun..." I smirked and undid the button of his fly with my teeth... He pulled my up and finally after my frustration he just ended up ripping it off... I laughed and sighed, "You're very impatience aren't you?"

"You better believe it!" he gave me a very seductive look as his hands were busy with my fly, finally getting off he chucked them to fly along with ever other article of clothing...

I looked down at him, smiling as I ran my fingers through platinum blue hair. He smiled back as he hands held my hips, "Drake... are you really sure about this...?"

"Don't worry JJ..." I nuzzled close to his neck and bit the bottom of his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, honey..."

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mreow... Umm well there it is... **starts laughing** okay... I'm very hyper! **starts hissing and purring at the same time**... Well if you haven't given up on me yet then read on to chapter three!!!!!!

Love you guys! Neko-Rinny


	3. Chapter Three

WARNING! If you don't like two guys together than don't read on... but since you're still reading from chapter two than I guess you don't mind, mreow... So do you all remember what happened? **watches hands being raised** Good, I'm happy that you all are paying attention...! Now shall we continue...meow...?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He cried... I was so afraid that I hurt him... but he insisted that it didn't. At first the motion was awkward and I was so unsure of what I should been doing, but with the sounds coming from him I guessed that I wasn't doing it wrong. Gripping his hips tighter with each forward movement from my body into his. He threw his head back and I could hear him moan... damn it, his driving me crazy (in a good way).

I bent over him, kissing the his back... One hand running through his hair pulling his head back so I could kiss his ears... my free hand however soon reached for something... making JJ moan even louder, with each light tug down his length.

He looked over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed as I could see a small smile. I leaned into his neck and took in the sweet scent of cologne and sweat, keeping each thrust time with the quicken beat of my own heart as I lightly stroked the pale skin beneath my own...

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _I smack my alarm clock shutting off that horrible sound. Damn it... the last thing I want to do right now is wake up... I don't wanna find out that everything last night was just a dream... a very very wet dream. I slowly opened my eyes looked down at my empty bed... So what I feared was the truth after all... it was just a dream!

After scuffling through my apartment, picking up random objects and throwing them somewhere else, I decide that should have a shower before heading out to work...

The warm water felt so good against my skin, I just stood there and let it fall. I ran my fingers through my hair... hmmm he did that last night in my dream. I ran my hand down my chest... he did that too... I lick my lips and I swear I could still taste him. It felt so real... his skin against my own, the smell of cologne, sweat and the lustful scent of sex... I can't believe it didn't really happening...

NO! I quickly turned the shower water to cold and I felt like I'd get frostbite right then and there! Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts! Damn it...

After the shower gone wrong, I got dressed and began to rummage through my fridge for something to eat and failing miserable. I came back into the living room and was just about to get comfortable on the couch when I heard a light knocking on my door. I slowly and carefully opened the door.

"SEMPAI!" JJ cheered as he tackled me to the floor, arms tightly griped around my neck as he smiled.

"Morning..." I quietly said (well his ear was right beside my face), "Umm... JJ you're crushing me..."

"Oh... Sorry Drake..." he slowly sat up and looked down at me with a sincere look of apology.

"It's okay, JJ..." I sat up and we were face to face. I want to kiss him; I want to kiss him so bad... what would you do if I kissed you...?

My thoughts were soon broken when he leaned in and kissed me first. Playfully he licked the bottom of my lip and began to giggle lightly. He pulled away and then that light giggle became full out laughing. I just stared at him, completely confused until I took the hint; I pushed him down and pinning his wrist to the ground...

He was breathless and he had the dumbest grin plastered on his face as I held him underneath me. I leaned in closer and I kissed him... last night wasn't a dream after all...

Once again I could feel that playful tongue at my bottom lip... but this time I captured the intruder with my own defense... he tasted like morning coffee and an odd taste of mint.

"Drake..." he pushed me away, "Drake if you keep this up... we'll be late for work... Sempai... please!"

"Just a little longer...?" I put a little more of my body weight on top of him and smiled down at my prey, "I wanna know why you weren't by my bedside..."

"I went to go get breakfast... you wouldn't wake up so I decide to go home and change for work..." he tried once again to push me off of him, "And then I came back to see if you were awake... and now this is how we've ended up as..."

I slowly got to my feet and pulled him up with me, kissing his forehead as he hugged my waist. I leaned my chin on the soft light blue hair and closed my eyes; I wish we didn't have to go.

"There's only the head still in the light..." Dee placed the almost complete file on the chief's desk and pointed at JJ and I, "We've gotta send them in again..."

I was sitting backwards in my chair (partially paying attention). Ted was nearly falling asleep as he was leaning on the desk. Ryo was quietly writing something down as he kept looking up at Dee. Then there was JJ... he was sitting in his chair, swinging his legs like he was child looking down at his feet like they were more interesting than the meeting... which they probably are...

"How many more nights is this going to take...?" the chief sounded irritated, "We don't have a lot of time left before some other precinct tries to get in on the action..."

Dee fell silent and no one could back him up on anything... none of us knew for sure when or if we'd see the leader... then suddenly I surprised myself and everyone else with an answer...

"Actually, there are some different areas that JJ and I could get to... but tonight will make sure that we can't end up in those places..."

JJ looked up at me a little worried... obviously he had the memory of my first time in the back room incident in his mind... I looked over at him and just smiled, "So I bet tonight we might be able to finish off what we started..."

"You boys better..." the chief frowned obviously upset by the fact we hadn't gone to the places last time (if he only knew), "Now get out of here and get everything ready for tonight..."

Everyone headed toward their own offices and I hear JJ's footsteps behind me as we headed into ours. JJ grabbed my arm just as I shut the door and pulled me to face him, "In the meeting... you sound a little too confident, Sempai..."

I smiled pulling him until we kissed, "Don't worry about anything... I think I have a plan..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meow... I'm not happy about this chapter, it's too short and I've really lost it with the outside stress... I'm about to kill myself... hissing. Well don't mind me... Neko-Rinny has a lot think about... and I promise that I'll whip chapter four into better shape! Mreow!

Love you guys and your reviews so keep sending them in!

Neko-Rinny (-.-)ZZzzzz.....


	4. Chapter Four

Mreow, it's about time that I wrote more... I'm sorry, very very sorry but I haven't really felt enough inspiration to continue with chapter four. Meow, but I'm not waiting around for that inspiration to come, I'm going to do it now. That and I really don't wanna hear that speech on how you shouldn't leave things unfinished (heard that way too many times from Cerra)! So here you go... please inform me if this chapter is really bad, so I can hopefully fix it when the inspiration is around... Mreow...

PS. Thanks for informing me about JJ's little dealie thingy... but I'm going to leave it the way it is so it doesn't look funny... but thanks and I'll keep that in mind for when I do go back and fix it...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We sat there on my couch; my head resting in JJ's lap as he stroked my hair, Mr. Ficklesburg was curled up on my feet. The TV was off and the only thing that was really heard through the house was impatient ticking of the clock.

"How much longer until we have to leave...?" I looked up at JJ who was obviously at an easier position to see the time.

"An hour and four minutes..." JJ looked back at me and smiled, "Why are you asking...?"

"Cause the last thing that we need to do is be late and have the boss really pissed off..." I lightly tweaked his nose and laughed as he pushed me to the floor sending the cat flying as well, "Hey what was that for!?"

"What do you think!?" he laughed and tried to stand up but I grabbed his foot with a quick pull he fell on his back beside me; winded.

"That... was mean!" he was trying to catch his breath as he turned to face me, his cheeks lightly flushing, "You big bully...!"

"Aww... Am I really that mean?" I placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer so I could kiss him, "I take your silence as a no..."

He stuck out his tongue at me and sat up, "Before I completely forget about it... What is this great master plan that you have anyway?"

"You'll just have to see..." I smiled at the ticked off look he had on his face, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Yeah but satisfaction brought it back..." he smiled proudly and then his blue eyes turned pleading, "Can you please tell me...? Pwease Drakey-poo!?"

"Drakey-poo...? Okay that's it, now you're not going to know!" I trapped him in a headlock.

"No! Drake!" he hollered as I held him down, "Drake please let go! You're being a bully!"

"Am I...?" I leaned in closer capturing his lips with mine; he stopped his struggle and now was concreted on our kiss... I resisted the urge to send my wanting hands down his pants, for soon the time for pants dropping will fall upon us... but right now we had to go to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This better be the last time that we have to do this..." Ted mumbled unhappily as we assembled in the alley, "This place is starting to give me the creeps..."

Dee began to laugh and Ryo blushed, "The only reason Ted's getting scared is because of all the couples that come in this alley to make-out."

"Yeah! And if I have to break another couple up..." Ted shuddered, "I swear I'm gonna puke."

I sighed at his discomfort... remembering that I was the same way before I had to go on this mission... and I was that way before I took time in noticing there's other people that make you can make you happy, even if there are on your own team.

"Well at least Drake knows how I feel...!" Ted voice broke my train of thought, "You probably feel like dying in there, right Drakey...?"

"Yeah of course...." I smiled and noticed that JJ was trying hard not to laugh, "But a job is a job and as long as we get paid... I'll do anything."

Oh no... that smiled slash giggle JJ had soon disappeared and was replaced with a crushed expression... I said too much. I placed a hand on his shoulder but he just pulled away from my grasp.

"Come on," he said as he turned toward the club, "Let's go and get this over with so we can go home..."

He walked away and I quickly followed him as was just about to go in I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to face me, "What is your problem...?"

"That's where you're wrong... I'm not the one with the problem now am I, Sempai...?" his voice was cold as he pulled away from me and went inside. He is so pissed at me, but at least JJ isn't the type to hold a grudge... or is he?

I followed him losing sight of him as I tried to make my way through the crowd, "JJ! Hey JJ, where did you go!?"

I finally noticed him; he was standing all alone on the middle of the floor. I quickly walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder holding him tightly so he couldn't get away this time.

"Why did you say that...?" he whimpered and I pulled him closer to me so I could hear him, "Was everything just a one-night stand to you?"

"No..." I kissed his forehead trying in show him as much compassion as I could in this crowded area, "JJ you have to believe me... I didn't mean to say anything to offend you it was just meant as a joke..."

"Well it wasn't very funny..." he grumbled as he fixed his blue eyes on me, "Next, why not try telling Ted the truth..."

Whoa, guess this means I have to come out of the closet with everyone now... I could feel JJ's eyes still on mine as I looked away, "How about we tell everyone the truth after the job, okay?"

"Okay... but you better!" he swiftly hugged me and I knew he was smiling, "So where do you look first...?"

"How about we take place where you spotted him last time..." I took his hand and climbed the stairway up to the little platform. Once there we stood in silence looking down at the floor filled with lovers and friends, everyone was just here for fun except us. JJ knew that we had to keep the playtime down a minimal and that's exactly was he was doing.

An hour must have gone by before JJ let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't take this anymore... this is sooo boring!"

"I know what you mean... and just think that we could be doing such more 'productive' things..." I smiled and slapped his ass.

A yelp escaped him as he turned and faced with me with the cutest looking pout (well actually I guess in his case it wasn't supposed to be cute), "Drake! Don't do that!"

"Do what...?" I asked putting up the most innocent act I could then I slapped him again.

"Yes that!" he squeaked as he cheeks were slowly flushing.

"Oh do that... okay!" I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and got him to bend as I played slapped him over and over until I felt a sharp pain in my toe, "Oww! What the hell was that for!?"

"What do you think!?" he pulled away from me and stepped off of my newly squashed foot, "We are supposed to be working, Drake..."

"Well you were the one complaining that you were bored...!" I grumbled and leaned over the rail to look out at the floor again, "You know, I'm starting to think this night is just a waste of time..."

JJ nodded his head than those sharpshooter eyes caught something, "Hold that thought sempai... I think I see the bugger..."

"Where...?" I looked around and I still didn't see anyone... damn it I think I might be getting old.

"He's heading toward the backroom again..." JJ turned to face me, "Now what do we do...? Who knows when he's gonna come out of there!"

"Then I guess well just have to watch him..." I took his hand and pulled him downstairs (boy, does this remind me of the first time I uncovered the secrets behind the gay man club life...).

"Umm... Drake I don't think this is a good idea..." JJ tried to stop me but I continued my way toward the entrance and stopped...

I stood there for about two minutes... entering here and now would be the start of 'gay' Drake. Okay well, I mean 'openly gay' Drake; doing nasty things with JJ at my house in _private _is one thing... but doing nasty things with JJ with _other men _watching and doing stuff around us is something COMPLETY different.

"Come on JJ, let's go find our suspect..." I tightened my grip on his hand and pulled him inside...

Oh man, everything was just how I remembered it... guys doing things to other guys, you can hear them and man, do some of them really sound like they're enjoying themselves...

With JJ at my side we made our way inside until we could see him. He was talking with one ugly looking guy (maybe one of his underlings). I seen his eyes move toward JJ and I... well here it goes, the beginning of my plan...

"Suck me."

"Excuse me...?" JJ's face was full of surprise and confusion as he just stared at me with a wide-eyed expression.

"Come on, you heard what I said..." I leaned against the wall behind me and pulled him closer to me, "I said suck me..."

"I... but... umm... uh..." JJ stuttered as he was still looking as me in shock. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mreow, evil place to stop when I finally start writing this one again, huh? Please don't hate me for the really short update but trust me somehow I'll make up for it and I think that I might change this chapter or add more later. SO please don't leave me just yet!!!

Neko-Rinny

PSSST... Don't forget the reviews and please forgive me! (looking down at her feet) I'm sorry...


	5. Chapter Five

I'm back, mreow! Did anyone miss me?!?!? (Crickets) Okay, that was not what I was looking for...

Well here you go anyway, just because I'm so sweet and nice I wanted to write a great chapter... So the regular rules apply if you don't like yaoi that don't read on! Easy enough, mreow!

(PS, Yes I am a really big fan of QAF! I love that show both versions, still can't deicide who is hotter Brian Kinneay (American version) or Stewart (UK version)... I'm leaning more toward Brian... (drools)...)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cold air hit my waist as someone's teeth were slowly undoing the button and my zipper... Looking down and as JJ looked up at me with part of my jeans in his mouth, a seductive hunger within his eyes... He's prefect completely perfect.

I feel the music of the club pumping through the wall as I leaned back and take in the best mistake I ever made...

I could feel his soft lips against the crown of my cock as his tongue slightly brushed against the skin... I gasped burying my hands into his platinum blue locks... Somehow this sensation feels so different knowing that it's not a girl at the other end.

Slowly I can feel JJ taking me into his mouth... wet and warm as he begins to lightly suck, running his tongue down the length. All I can do is moan...

My eyes slide close losing the sight of our suspect and everything around me seems to fade away... the only things that I feel are the warmth coming from JJ's mouth and the waves of pleasures he's sending through me... nothing matters but him.

I can feel him moan and the slight vibration tickles the tip as he adds to the teasing pressure of his sucking and the stroke of his tongue up and down my cock...

I lean my head back and shift my hips farther hoping to get myself deeper and he lets me... I soon finally mange to get my eyes to open, good he's still there and it's looks like he isn't about to! Oh god... I let out a louder moan as slim fingers find their way to my balls...

My nails lightly dig into JJ's skull as my eyes widen and the flutter closed with new wave of pleasure, this hasn't happened to me before. I can feel the side of his hair brushing against my thighs; it tickles in the most playful way.

How much more can I take...?

Not much...

I can't hold back anymore and closing my eyes tightly I can feel myself release... damn it... I forgot to warn him... but soon my heavy breathing is silenced as I feel swollen lips against mine. I could taste a salty bitterness once a tongue slides across my own.

"Is that what you wanted...?" he whispered as his breath tickles my neck as he nuzzles himself close.

"Yes..." I'm finally catching my breath as I pulled up my pants, "Whoa, I should have got you to do that sooner..."

He kissed my lips again and then he froze as our suspect walked behind him heading out back toward the dance floor.

"Drake..."

"What JJ? What's wrong, why did you freeze like that?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him, "Did the bastard touch you or something?"

"Not him..." JJ looked up at me, I could sense slight fear in his eyes, "His gun..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goddamnit! Where the hell are they...? I try and try again to get a hold of Dee, Ryo and Ted but all I can pick up is static... something isn't right here, something is not right at all.

Everyone in the club is in a panic and showing no signs of calming down, what the hell is going on here! But for one thing there's not sign of the bugger anyway as I hold tight to JJ's hand trying to make my way toward the exit.

Some guy pushes his way between us making JJ's hand slip from my grip, "DRAKE!"

To make matters worse I lose him in the panic of the crowd, "JJ!? JJ WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"That guy's got a gun!" I could hear one guy yell out as everyone is trying to make their way out as fast as they can.

I push my way back and then I can see the bastard's bright green hair through the slowly dissipating crowd. Anger shoots up inside of me as I can see he's got a gun all right and it's pointing at JJ's temple...

JJ's eyes open as he looks out at me, "Drake!"

"Shut up!" he tightens his grip around JJ's smaller frame and pushed the gun harder against his temple, "Do you want me to shoot you!?"

"Now, now... I don't think that you should do that..." I cautiously take a step forward, "Come on now... let him go okay..."

"Don't take another goddamn step or I will fucking shoot him!"

"Come on... please let him go." I try to talk calmly but to see JJ in distress is really starting to get to me.

"No, put your gun down on the floor and take a step back..." he glares at me, "I know that you two cops... now put you gun down!"

How... how did he find out? All his goons are behind bars awaiting their trail dates... I carefully pull my gun out of its holster and placing it in front of me I take the steps back...

He smiles smugly and moves his face closer to JJ's hair, "I bet you're wondering how I found out ain't ya!?"

"Yes..." I speak quietly the crowd has basically evacuated the building... let's hope one decides to call the police, I could really use the back up right now.

"Well it was easy..." he rubs his face in JJ's hair and tightens his grip even more around his frame as JJ's tries to wiggle free, "I got myself a message from the big guy...told me that the fuzz was already on to my deals and they didn't like that idea at all... said they were gonna pull out..."

I clench my fists for all I can do is watch as he cuddles himself close to **_my_** JJ... The last thing that I want to do is get JJ killed.

"But do you know what that means for me? Dead. That's right you heard me. D-e-a-d. I'm on the hit list for making the mistakes, so if I'm gonna go down I'm gonna do it in style!" he smiled as he licked JJ's ear down to his neck... JJ's eyes widen in shock and disgust, my eyes narrow in anger.

"And how's that style...?" I say through gritting teeth, "Taking down an innocent bystander...?"

"Innocent bystander...? You fucking wish, copper. I know this guy here is your partner... but I never knew there were any gays in the law system. How cute."

"Well now you do... so let him go." I have to stay calm anything I do might cost JJ his life...

"How about no." His finger moves on the trigger, pushing the gun even harder into his victim's temple, JJ's winces in pain.

The sound of sirens can be heard in the distance and the creep begins to smile even bigger, "Well isn't this nice..."

"Well isn't what nice...?" I glared at him.

"This is how you two are going to spend your last moments together..." he pushed JJ toward me and I took him in my arms holding him close to me, "Remember officer... you only get one try..."

When everything went boom...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"SHIT!" Dee hollered as he threw himself over Ryo to protect him from the flying pieces of club that had just been blown sky high.

Screams came from the people all around as the back up was trying to came the on-coming chaos.

"Dee, are you okay?" Ryo looked at his partner who lay untop of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Dee sat up and looked over at the crumbled building, "But that's definitely not..."

"Dee! Ryo!" Ted came running through the crowd over toward them, "Guys! We have a major problem!"

"What is it...?" Ryo stood up pulling Dee up with him, "Ted what's the matter...? Wasn't everyone able to get out in time?"

"No..." Ted grabbed Ryo's shoulders and look him in the eye, "Drake and JJ never came out..."

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE... so I'm not rich which means no money and not worth suing.

Mreow... Welcome everyone, to the final chapter...

Thank you to everyone that kept this story going with those wonderful reviews! Trust me, if it wasn't for you all this would have made it past the third chapter! (Glomps each and every one of her reviewers) I love all of you and well I hope that you will be happy with this ending.

Now on... What happened to our beloved heroes? Are they still alive? Or are they dead...? Mwa hahahahahahaha meow!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I don't know where I'm going... I don't know how long I've been running through the darkness... but I can't stop... _

"**Drake!" **

_"Hello!? Ryo!?" I stop in the darkness...looking around but all I can see is black, "Hello!? Ryo, is that you!?"_

"**Drake! Drake, open your eyes!" **

_"But they are open! Can't you hear me!? Hello!?" I call up and out to anyone...I just want someone to find me..._

"**You've got to wake up! Drake... it's JJ, we..."**

"_Wait! What about JJ?! Is he okay!? Please tell me if he's alive! PLEASE!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs..._

**"Drake..."**

_"...Ryo..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sirens were burning Ted from the inside out as he tried to concentrate on telling Chief Smith and the reinforcements about what was happening.

He brought a hand up and wiped gloss from his eyes as he stared at the back of the chief's head.

"Waste no time! This is important!" Smith hollered at anyone that got in his way... saving Parker and Adams' lives was the most important task at hand...

Ryo walked beside the stretcher, which on top laid an unconscious Drake Parker... He followed until the doors shut and the ambulance drove away... biting back the tears Ryo looked back at the crumbled ruins and noticed his lover digging in a frantic state.

"Dee!" Ryo ran over to him and watched as he busily picked of rocks and threw them to the side, "Dee...?"

"I've gotta find him!" Dee struggled as he continued his search, "I have to find JJ... he may be annoying but I still care for him! I must find him! I just gotta Ryo!"

Ryo quickly nodding and immediately began to help, "I understand completely!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Here I sit... alone in the darkness, my face hiding in my knees as I pull them closer to me. I'm scared... this is the first time in twenty-three years I've feared the dark..._

_I feel so helpless and that's all I am... I can't do anything for anyone, not Ryo, JJ and not even myself... You're hopeless Parker... you are hopeless._

_"I can't believe yoo..." a small familiar squeak is the only sound in the silence of the darkness, "Yoo're giving up already...?"_

_I looked up to face...me..._

_"Come on Drakey! Don't just sit here and feel sorry for yoorself! So yoo're all alone, what are yoo gonna do about it!?"_

_The six year old Drake stands before me... unruly brown hair, sun burnt cheeks, untied shoe laces, two buttons on his shirt in the wrong holes, grass stained jeans and his puppy dog eyes filling with curiosity..._

_"What happened to the Drake Parker that was gonna put all the bad guys behind bars?"_

_My heart felt like someone was hammering a nail right through it..._

_"What happened to the Drake Parker that wasn't afraid of anything? What happened to the Drake Parker that knew he could learn from his mistakes!? What happened to him?"_

_He..._

_"He fell in love..." I was surprised at the sound of my own voice...I looked up and the meet the brown eyes in front of me._

_"Good... now that yoo've noticed it too... there's nothing left for yoo to hide, Drakey!" he smiled a grin missing two front teeth, "Now are yoo just going to sit here? Or are yoo gonna see JJ again? I like him, I wanna see him again Drakey! Can we please!?"_

_"But how can we...? The darkness is everywhere... I just wanna go home..." I could feel the water gathering in my eyes, "I don't wanna be alone anymore!"_

_"Yoo're not!" he roughly took my face in his tiny hands and smiled that grin, "Don't worry Drakey, all yoo gotta do is wake up..."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt like I was falling... but in fact I hadn't moved at all. When I opened my eyes I could barely see from the bright light reflecting off the bone white walls... I was in the hospital.

"Hey... you're finally awake!" a cheery voice came from a red-haired guy that leaned over me, "Heya Drake, you okay buddy?"

Ted...? I move my mouth but nothing comes out but a strangled groan as I can finally feel the pain in my rib cage.

Ted noticing that pain I'm in just smiles, "I'm so happy you're finally awake... I've been really worried about you."

JJ... where is he...?

"J...J...?" I finally managed to speak (well a little anyway), "Where is he...? Ted...?"

He looked away and then back at me, "Drake don't worry okay? How about you get some rest okay? You're probably really tried."

My hand roughly grabs the front collar of his shirt pulling him down so I can face him eye-to-eye, "Don't you...uh... fucking change the damn subject! Tell me where is JJ!"

"Drake stop it..." he tries to pull away from me, "You're going to hurt yourself even more! Calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" I can feel my ribs objecting to my outburst, "Damn it Ted... Tell me about JJ and tell me now!"

"He's upstairs... first door to your left if you take the elevator..." Ryo leaned up in the doorway.

"Ryo!' Ted hissed as I let go of him, "Don't tell him that, or else he's gonna wanna get up and go!"

And Ted was right, I slipped out of the bed and bare feet touched against cold tile floor. The pain in my chest was almost unbearable if it wasn't for the undying need to see JJ.

Besides Ted's protests no one tried to stop me... I moved a lot slower than I wanted, grabbing on to anything I could find for support. My chest screaming at me in its own painful protest as I made my way toward the elevator.

Leaning against the cold steel wall I watch as the doors slide shut in front of me... I close my eyes and listen...

_"Remember officer... you only get one try..."_

My fist clench...

_"I like him, I wanna see him again Drakey! Can we please!?"_

I wanna see him again too, I wanna see him so much... and I will! The doors slide open and I continue my painful journey. There it is... the first door to the left...

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay so lied... Mreow, yes there will be another chapter after this one. I'm sorry for leaving you all with the worst cliffhangers ever but it can't be all that bad... can it?

So what will Drake see when he opens that finally door? Is JJ waiting for him? Or is what lies beyond that door the end for our dear Parker...? Find out!

Neko-Rinny


	7. Chapter Seven

I'M SORRY! CAN YOU ALL FORGIVE ME? -on her knees bowing and pleading to her reviewers- I AM WORTHLESS SCUM! -cries- I CAN UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME NOW!

But hey you can't hate me all that much right…? After all, I have finally placed out another chapter for you all… and have another being made in the process.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I think I'm more anxious than anything else… and all I can really do is holding the doorknob tightly until the bones in my hand are sore, like the bones that make up my rib cage. Taking in a deep shaky and painful breath I finally build enough courage to go inside…

Its dark… and I can only see a few little lights here and there but I slowly make my way over toward the big thing in the center of the room. I reach my hand out and lightly touch what I know is JJ's hair… I slowly move my hand down and I can feel his cold skin at my fingertips… I can feel a lump catching in my throat as I lightly brush my fingertips through his hair and lean in to kiss his forehead…

JJ… this is entirely my fault…If only I hadn't made you go back there… I put you in danger… If you die, I'll be alone… no if you die… I'll die too…

"You know he called out for you once…"

I jumped at the sound of Dee's voice coming from some where in the darkness of the room… soon the blinds opened up and Dee leaned against the window as the lights for the city streets gave the room a slight glow…

"Dee…?"

"I couldn't give up on him… I know he's annoying but he's been a close friend since the academy days…" Dee turned and faced me, "Beside… you are in love with him, aren't you Drake?"

"How'd you…?"

"Easily… they way you two started acting around each other… reminded me of the endless days I chased Ryo around…" Dee looked down at JJ, "That and it was just a guess…"

"…"

"He's dying Drake…"

"…I know…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here's a new few weeks worth of food for you buddy." Ted smiled as he placed down four paper grocery bags… I could feel his eyes staring at me, "Yo, Drake…?"

I knew he was there… but I just pretended that I didn't. All I could do was stare out my window looking up at the blue sapphire sky. Broken hearted and empty, lost and confused, wanting, carving… needing… dying…

I could feel an arm snake around my shoulders and a chin rest itself on my shoulder; red spiked hair tickled my temple as Ted leaned in closely, "Drake… I have no clue how you feel and I must be crazy for saying this but why…?"

"Why what…?" I turned and he pulled away from me; Ted has become a lot more 'touchy feely' around me since I've was let out of the hospital.

"Uh… never mind… it's nothing really…" he turned away and began to dig through the bags and pull out what he had bought for me.

I slowly stood up… it's been three weeks since it happened, I'm on sick leave for broken ribs and still in a lot of pain… but it's not just my ribs that are hurting me, "No… tell me."

"Nah… just drop it." Ted tried not to look up at me as he started to put away cans of soup in the cupboard.

"No, you have something to ask me… so just ask it."

"Later… when you get better."

"Why not now…?"

"Because it's… uh…"

"Something that you don't wanna ask when I have a loaded gun?"

"Hmm never thought about that one…" Ted sighed and shut the cupboard door, "Well… I don't know how to put this…"

Great… nothing good can come out of a question when you hear the words: _I don't know how to put this_… I stared at him and he knew I wanted the question, now.

"Why JJ…?" his voice suddenly trailed off once he asked… he kept his eyes lowered to the floor and tried to speak again, "Well I mean… uh… why are you in love with him…?"

What to say… what to say… He stole my heart by the first breath taking kiss? He captivated me by his hungry eyes? He's one hell of a seductive dancer? He's just… JJ?

"Don't you think that you are moving a little too fast? I mean come on Drake are you that desperate that one minute you're straight and the next you're gay…?" once again the voice trailed off but this time only because he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"What the hell did you just say…?" I looked up at him; hoping that what I heard wasn't what he said…

"Drake… I'm sorry… I…"

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Drake! Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it really. I'm sorry!"

"I said get the fuck away from me."

Ted looked hurt… but there's no way in hell he feels the way I do now. He turned and headed for the door. He turned back to me and said, "I'm sorry… for being curious…"

And with that he shut the door and I could hear him run down the hall toward the elevator. He's lucky I didn't have my gun on me I would have shot him then and there. I turned and headed down the hall toward my bedroom. Slamming the door behind me I slowly laid on my back and hide underneath my covers… just wanting to hide away from everything… because Ted was right.

I've been dumped so many times that even JJ's lost count. I've been with so many girls that I can't even remember the name of the one I shared my first kiss with… and they say that it's one of the most unforgettable moments of your life because they are never perfect. Well 'they' are wrong; the first kiss I shared with JJ was perfect. I still can't figure out what made me do it... or maybe I do know.

Maybe I am just desperate; maybe all I have been doing is playing JJ along. Yes, that's right… I'm not in love with him; I only want him for the sex, the release. I'm tired of playing around with women and always being the one that's hurt in the end. I'm tried of hearing: _it's not you, it's me_... It's my turn to say it.

I hide myself deeper in my mess of sheets and a comforter. Why do I keep thinking about the 'maybes'? Because there is no 'maybes' because I fucking well know none of this is true. If it was, I wouldn't feel like this… I wouldn't feel dead knowing that JJ is… JJ… is… uh! I can't take this anymore! I'm going out of my mind… he's the only thing on my mind.

What have you done to me, JJ? When did you take me as your love slave and how did you manage everything so fast? Better yet… how did I manage everything so fast?

"**DRAKE-SEMPAI!" **

I can't take these incomplete feelings anymore JJ… I feel my eyes watering up again… something that has come real easily these past few weeks… I slowly close my eyes and try sleep, something that hasn't been coming easily to me. I can hear the phone ringing… but I'm not getting up to answer it.

After exactly twelve rings the answering machine picks it up… 'This is Drake, sorry I can't come to the phone right now but I'm either at work or out. So if this is work use my pager, if not leave your name, number and your message… _beep_…'

"Drake, this is Ryo and I know you are home. They need to talk to you at the hospital…"

I got up quickly and the pain in my ribs seemed nothing compared to the smashing of the little pieces left of my heart.

"Oh and Dee's on his way…"

TBC

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was that for a long awaited chapter? I know it sucked and was not what you were looking for… I'm sorry and I hope that the next chapter can proved a closure to this story!

PLEASE REVIEW! I understand how much you all hate me now, but some feedback would be nice… as well as knowing I still have readers…

A thousand apologies,

Neko-Rinny


	8. Chapter Eight

"Since JJ has no living family, well that any of us can get a hold of the doctor has settled into letting you deicide…" Dee pulled into a parking spot.

"Why me…?" I looked over at him as he stopped the car and got out when he did, "And what do you mean let me deicide?"

Dee stayed quiet as he sped walked in front of me and hurried inside the hospital where Ryo was waiting for us.

"Dee! Drake!" he waved us over and Dee pushed me in front of him toward Ryo, "Drake, come on! We've got to hurry, let's go!"

"What? Wait what's going on, Ryo?" I getting a little angry being pulled around without getting a reason, "Ryo, tell me, what is wrong with JJ!"

Ryo pushed me inside the elevator and turned to Dee before the doors closed called, "Meet us up stairs!"

Dee nodded and the doors closed shutting him away from us, Ryo leaned against the wall and he started to laugh…

"What the hell is so funny…?" I looked over at him totally confused and even shocked… Ryo laughing at a time like this…? What the fuck is he on?

"I'm sorry… you're probably thinking that I'm crazy right about now…" Ryo sighed, "I don't know… maybe I have finally snapped. Too much time in the hospital… you're probably going to hate me for saying this… but I've never pictured JJ dying."

Now I'm even more confused but far from angry, "What do you mean by that…Ryo?"

"Well I don't mean like JJ's immortal or anything like that… but if you put death and JJ in the same sentence somehow it just doesn't go… I mean well… maybe I don't know what I mean but… it makes sense to me…" Ryo tried to smile, "Well at least you didn't get mad at me…"

"Why would I get mad at you… you've spent all this time here with JJ and well the hospital has finally made you snapped… I'm actually happy to know that you and Dee have stayed here for him…" I watched as Ryo's face lit up and soon I felt guilty… I've made a mistake…

Ryo must have seen something in my face and read it well, "Don't worry Drake… he'll forgive you… he's been moping around since you told him to get lost."

The doors opened and even Ryo was in shock at how many doctors have gathered on the floor. I looked over at him and looked over at me, "This isn't what we called you over for…"

We pushed through and tried to get the attention of at least one of the ten that were running in and out of the room where JJ was being held. Not one seemed to notice us and I was starting to feel afraid… that what everyone wants me to choose is going to happen sooner than except…

"Excuse me!" Ryo stopped and shouted and with luck we finally got the attention of one of the doctors.

"Oh Mr. McLean… is this?" the short chubby man looked up at me. "Mr. Adam's partner?"

"Yes… this is Drake Parker." Ryo eyes and face remained serious, "If you don't mind me asking why are there so many doctors up here?"

"Well… what we were talking about earlier, Mr. McLean is happening at this moment." the doctor looked toward the door and then looked back at us, "You see Mr. Adams has now stopped breathing on his own."

"What?" I swear my heart stopped here and now… I could feel everything just go numb as I stared wide eyed and the short and round man.

"We've got him on life support but… I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't think things are looking good for your partner Mr. Parker."

"No!" I shouted out like an immature little kid not getting his way… but I wasn't getting what I wanted, "You're lying! You have to be!"

"Drake!" Ryo looked at me in surprise, "Drake, please! Calm down, now!"

"NO! He's okay! JJ can't die! I won't let him leave me! I'm not going to give up on him--"

I couldn't believe what happened next… all I could feel was the burning as the hand print turned bright red on my face… I never knew that Ryo had it in him to slap someone, but he slapped me.

"Stop it Drake." His voice was firm and yet I could still hear his guilt; grabbing my arm he pulled me into the room where all you could hear was a steady beeping…

"You have to calm down and I mean it!" Ryo made me look at him; made me face those eyes of his, "I know you don't want to hear any of these but you can't hid from the truth any longer, Drake."

I don't wanna know the truth…

"Nothing anything can do will help him! I know this sounds harsh but this is what you need! You need reality to slap you across the face like I did!"

I wanna keep dreaming… Fuck reality…

"Drake, you have to make an important decision… you can't make it with your head in clouds… you need to be here! Where we need you… where JJ needs you."

He needs me…?

"Please answer me…"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" Ryo finally showed a small smile, "Drake, you don't need to apologize… I should be. I mean after all I was the one that hit you."

"And I deserved it." I walked away from him and gently started to stroke lavender locks; looking down at pale skin could feel a lump gathering in my throat, "I just… I just wish this was just a dream… and horrible dream that anytime soon I'm going to wake up and find JJ there beside me…"

"…" I could feel Ryo's eyes leave the back of my head and I could hear a light sigh come from him.

"I want this to be over with…" I could hear my voice trembling as I wiped one of my tears that had fallen on JJ's cheek, "I don't want to see JJ suffer anymore than he has to… I can't handle this…"

"Wha…?" Ryo sounded surprised, "What are you talking about, Drake?"

"You know what I'm talking about… the decision that everyone wants me to make! Me!" I clenched my fist, "This isn't fair to JJ… Dee, you, Ted, the doctors and even…even I know he's not going to make it…"

Ryo walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder which I quickly shook off as I looked down and listened to the beeping that wasn't even JJ's heart on it's own… that beeping was thanks to the life support.

"Are you sure about this…?"

"We've got no other choice… I can't handle the thought of him never waking up… it's not fair to anyone if we just keep him like this… it's not fair…" I'm getting tired of saying the same things over and over again but I've got nothing else to work with… nothing else that my mind can think of.

Ryo solemnly nodded as he turned and walked out of the room leaving me and JJ alone… our last moments together…

"**This is how you two are going to spend your last moments together..."**

I can still hear that fucker's voice in my mind… his cruel words haunting me more now that I look down at the only lover that has stuck around longer than a few weeks. JJ's been here for me from the first day we became partners, no not partners the first day we became friends.

Then I ended up falling… falling right into his arms… but now here is where we've ended up. I'm losing him, losing the one I love. This time is different though; from any other relationship that I have been in… JJ's not leaving me. I'm the one that's letting him go… I'm letting him leave me. I know I've failed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry JJ!" I couldn't hold anything any longer… I started to bawl. I slumped down to my knees leaning my head on JJ's hand which laid so cold and still underneath my cheek… it felt like it was burning.

"You've gotta wake up… come on! Damn it Jemmy!" I cried out loud, "Damn you! How could you do this to me? Why leave me now? JEMMY!"

I was trembling… screaming… crying… and losing all of myself in just one moment…

"…Jemmy…"

Why can't you just give me a sign… twitch, move, sigh, squeak…? I don't care just do something to tell me you're still alive!

"I need you…"

This is it… this is really good-bye. Why is this so painful… why is this so wrong? Goddamn it! WHY?

"I…"

Slowly standing on my shaking knees and I bent over him and kissed his forehead as I lightly stroked his blue locks.

"…love you…"

I slowly waked out into the hallway and didn't really care when I walked right into Ted.

"Drake…" Ted didn't move as I leaned into him and it felt nice to have him wrap his arms around me...

"I wanna go home…" I mumbled into Ted's shoulder, "I don't wanna be here anymore… Ted."

"I know… Come on I'll take you home." Ted let me lean on him as we walked down to the elevator and down into the cold underground parkade.

The drive home was long and quiet as I leaned back in the passenger seat and watched everything move by me. I could feel Ted's eyes on me every time we hit a red-light.

He parked and helped me to my apartment staying with me the whole time. He helped me inside and I walked right into my bedroom; crashing down on my bed. He sat behind me and pulled off my shoes and socks for me.

"I'll stay the night if you want of course." Ted pulled the blankets over top of me, "Only if you want."

"Thank you…" I managed to mutter as I was soon fast asleep…

"Anything for you Drake…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up for about the millionth time… every time I closed my eyes I could see JJ. Sapphire blue eyes, platinum blue hair the most meaningful smile across his face, he's the one that's haunting me now.

I don't really know what the hell I'm doing… I don't know what the hell is wrong with me… but I found myself in the living room with my comforter wrapped around me, walking quietly up to the couch as I looked down at the red-head who was sleeping soundly.

Moving around the couch I crawled up into his lap and my fingers carefully began to undo his button and zipper… what am I doing? Ted let out a small moan as my fingers over the cotton of his boxers.

"Drake… uh?" Ted tired to sit up, "What are you doing?"

I don't know… I can't stop it. I don't wanna stop it. I sped up the speed of my fingers.

"Dra…uh!" Ted slapped my hand away from his crotch, "Stop it!"

I sat there on his legs and looked at him still wrapped up in my blanket. When his eyes met mine I looked down and noticed Mr. Ficklesburg crawling out from underneath the couch.

"What was all this about…?" Ted placed his hand under my chin and got me to look at him.

"I don't know…" I tried to pull away as I mumbled.

"Hmmm…" Ted sighed as he sat up and he ruffled my hair, "Well let's not worry about it then."

"What do you mean 'Let's not worry about it'? I mean I nearly gave you a blow job or something!"

Ted started to laugh, "Doesn't matter… you probably stink at giving head anyway."

"You bastard."

"As long as we both know it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's the first time I'm back at work since JJ's not been here every thing's moving so fucking fast. … I can still remember the funeral… I didn't know most of the people there. All of his friends from L.A. were there. I felt so out of place…

Nothing has really come up since he's been gone. Chief and the commissioner are trying to find me a new partner… but I don't want one. I've thought about quitting so many times, but where would I go from there?

I honestly have nothing left…

"**DRAKE-SEMPAI!" **

I can still hear JJ calling me… every time I enter the hallways his voice echoes in my mind. I can't take this anymore; I've come to my end.

I carefully climb up on the railing. I'm looking down at all the people in the New York City streets that I can see from the roof of the 27th precinct.

Take a deep breath.

Close my eyes.

I'm finally going to set myself free.

I fall forward.

I've stopped… I'm not falling any longer as I can feel a grip on my wrist. Opening my eyes, I'm afraid to look up and see who saved me from my death. Whose disappointed face will I look up to… Dee? Ryo? Ted?

Neither…

I'm looking up at sapphire blue eyes, tear stained cheeks and lavender locks… I'm looking up and I see…

JJ.

"Drake! I've got you!" JJ called down to me, "I'm not letting you leave me now! Drake, I love you!"

I opened my mouth but nothing comes out but a sharp scream from a horrible pain in my chest. My body jolts and my hand slips from his grip; I've started to fall again.

"**DRAKE!"**

I closed my eyes and wait from the bottom to find me… I've lost JJ all over again… only this time, I'm dying.

"**DRAKE!"**

I'm dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm not done just yet... I'm sorry again for the horrible cliffhangers but it keeps you coming back for more. And the suspence can't be all that bad can it?

Neko-Rinny


	9. Chapter Nine

OH GOD! EVERYTHING IS SO BRIGHT AND COLD! SO FUCKING COLD! I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or not because everything is so fucking bright. I guess this is how it's like to be dead… bright and cold.

Soon everything seemed darker and I was finally able to open my eyes. I find myself standing in a forest of some sort, I really have no clue where the fuck I am… so I deicide to walk.

And walk.

And keep walking…

This scenery keeps going on forever.

"God, you're always working. You never have anytime to spend with me!" a whiny voice came from behind me, "You're so for your job! I wish there could be an us but it's not going to work with you working all the time. Good-bye Drake."

I turned around to face Angela my first girlfriend.

"Like hell no! I'm not gonna stay here if you're not going to even spend time with me. What's more important? Me or work?" another familiar voice came from beside me, "Don't even answer that because I already know the answer. I'm outta here Parker!"

Michelle?

"Drake! Do you even love me anymore? Cause you are sure doing a good job at ruining our relationship!" turning left there was Tanya, "Oh! You're such a jerk! I'm leaving!"

God, this is very cruel!

"That's so typical of you, Drake! Never say anything when you know that you can help the problem…" I could hear Amy's voice behind me, "I hate you so much. I don't know what I ever saw in you anyway! God, I must be really stupid."

Surrounded by the main girlfriends that I had… this isn't my ideal heaven. Looking at each face and remembering how each fight went down.

Then I heard the one that hit me the hardest. I heard the voice of the girl that I was ready to jump right in and marry… Nina.

"How could you? Bring a cat to win me over how stupid are you? What I needed was the affection from you! Not some stupid animal!" Nina pointed her accusing finger at me, "I can't believe you, Drake. Just think you wanted to marry me and I wanted to stay with you!"

I stared wide eyed at her, my mouth opening but nothing could come out as I stood there stunned… shocked and wanting to throw up. I wanted to run, run far away but having them surrounding me I couldn't get away.

"You're a prick!" Angela stepped closer.

"Asshole!" Michelle sneered.

"I can't believe you!" Tanya followed the other two toward me.

I'm backing up but I know that Amy's behind me… how the hell can I get away from this…? Why are you doing this to me God? I don't understand!

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream out at the top of my lungs and I fall… slipping into the darkness as it consumes my being.

I'm so lost…

Their mocking glares and glances soon fade away from me as all I can see is darkness once again. I've closed my eyes and just let myself slowly fall into the only think I now know… the only comfort I can have.

"I'm sorry… there's nothing more we can do. If he doesn't pull out of this we're going to have to let him go."

I can hear a voice… opening my eyes I can't see anything but the dark, where is this voice coming from? Why can I hear it?

"But Doc, you've got to be able to do something! This is a hospital!"

Ted?

"It's only a hospital… they can only do so much…"

Ryo?

"I can't believe this. I don't want to be so close to saying good-bye!"

Dee?

"I understand, doctor…"

JJ!

That's you're voice I hear… you're still alive! But that must mean… JJ wasn't the one that got hurt… the one who has suffered; the one that is suffering is… me. I'm so glad that you are alive! JJ, you are alive… but wait, does this mean I'm not? I can't be with you anymore…

I can't hold you…

I can't touch you…

I can't love you…

JJ… I won't be able to see you again. Dropping down to my knees I collapse on the ground holding myself tightly and all I can do is cry. Cry like the pathetic human being that I am. I am worthless.

I mean nothing…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was silent besides the steady beeping of the monitor attached to Drake, of course JJ knew that sound was only there because of Drake's life support. Everyone has left deciding to give JJ some alone time with his partner; walking slowly over to the bed he placed his hand over Drake's pale and frozen fingers.

"What have I done to you…" he knelt down beside him, "Drake, this is entirely my fault… I was the one that asked the chief to use us instead of Dee and Ryo. I just wanted a reason to get closer to you without scaring you away."

A lump grew at the back off Jemmy's throat as he began to shake, sitting in the chair next to Drake's bed he began to lightly rock back and forth; staring down at the ground in shame like he was in a confession booth… telling the father about all his sins.

"I always end up the one hurting people… I'm sorry… senpai. I didn't mean for all this to happen! I swear it!" the steady stream of salty tears began to fall from sapphire eyes, "If only I knew… I wouldn't have kissed you on the roof that day… if only I knew that I'd lose you I wouldn't have made you go that far! I'm sorry! I just want you to forgive me Drake! I hate myself…"

Slowly lifting his head he looked over at Drake and wiped his own tears… standing up carefully he leaned over and kissed his partner's forehead… a new tear splashing down on Drake's face as JJ whispered, "Thanks for loving me…"

Walking back in the doctor walked over to Drake's life support machine and looked over at JJ, who was being glomped to death by a very worried Ryo… Dee was looking away and Ted was biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Are you ready…?" the doctor's old creaky voice echoed over the steady beeping, "Now is the time… there will be no turning back from this."

"I'm sure…" JJ placed his hand on Ryo's arms that were wrapped around his shoulders, "I don't want to see Drake suffer any longer."

Everyone held their breath… closing his eyes JJ didn't want to see the cord come unplugged. He listened to the steady beat come a long last noise that seemed to burn the inside of his ears and his heart.

Pulling Ryo's arms closer around him as he felt himself dying inside; this was it… this was the end of his partner. Drake Parker from this moment on ceased to exist only to be remembered and talked about in past tense. Ugh, how JJ truly hated the past tense.

_**Beep... Beep… Beep…** _a steady noise began to fell the room. JJ sighed, now he was hearing things… how badly he was going to miss Drake was already infecting his mind. Opening his eyes slowly he could feel the colour draining from his face as he looked over and stared at the moving line on the heart monitor… Drake was breathing on his own.

((Six months later…))

A ball of crumpled newspaper went flying across the room and managed to beam me on the head. The younger man that had thrown the ball was now holding his mouth trying not to giggle too loudly. Getting up from my work on trying to hook up the new stereo system I pounced toward the younger man and pinned him underneath me, looking down I smiled at my prey.

"Hey!" JJ struggled under my weight on top of him, "You big bully… get off of me!"

"Oh… you asked for it… and I was going to left you off easy for throwing that paper but, that bully thing just added to your punishment." I kissed the younger man's lips ever so gently, "Calling an officer a bully? There's a fine for that."

"Oh… there is? And just what would I have to pay you?" JJ smiled as he finally freed his hands and began to run them threw my hair.

"Oh… as if you don't know, smart ass." I couldn't help but smirked, "Or should I say cute ass?"

It has been six months since I made my full recovery, six months since JJ and I have begun to work even closer than just partners, friends… as of today I've moved in with him. Of course, I'm loving every minute of it.

"Do I really…?" his playful tone was so teasing even though I've heard it a million times it only gets better, "I think you need to refresh my memories… officer."

Smiling I got off of him and pulled him to his feet picking him up bridal style, I walked toward our bedroom… kicking the door shut behind me.

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello! It's just me; Neko-Rinny wanting to thanks everyone for reading my story! Yay! glomps everyone and latches herself onto readers legs Thank you all so much! Sadly enough this is the end of One Try and let me tell you… it took me long enough. So I hope you like it… I'm actually proud of myself this is my first COMPLETED fanfic ever! does Neko-Rinny dance So I'll hopefully see you in the next fic… and don't forget to review!

See ya! waves


End file.
